Tipu dan Gombal
by Teme Brokoli
Summary: 'Tipu dan Rayu'. Tentunya tak asing, bukan? Tapi kalau 'Tipu dan Gombal? Hanya kisah remaja dari Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa menjelaskannya.


_**Based on the characters of**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teme Brokoli **

_**p**__**resents**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tipu ****dan Gombal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Tipu dan Rayu'. Tentunya tak asing, bukan? Tapi kalau 'Tipu dan Gombal'?**_

_**Hanya kisah **__**remaja dari Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa menjelaskannya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini Rabu pagi yang damai dan tentram—dimana jalanan Konoha masih jarang ditapaki kaki-kaki yang melangkah terburu. Mengalihkan pandangan ke dahan-dahan besar, burung-burung dengan asyiknya melontarkan gombalan-gombalan yang baru saja dipelajari dari saudaranya, _Twitter. _Dan tawa renyah sayup-sayup terdengar dari sisi-sisi gang kecil di sekitar daerah Konoha. Sungguh pagi yang damai—apalagi matahari masih tiga puluh derajat tingginya.

Tapi buang saja jauh-jauh si damai dari Konoha _High School _jenjang senior, kelas 2-4.

Jalanan Konoha mungkin masih lengang, tapi ruang kelas yang sejuknya seperti angin pegunungan ini ramainya naujubilah. Dengan musik yang menghentak, tidak dapat dipungkiri raga-raga autis itu tergoda untuk menari bersama. Dan tidak lupa dengan perang kata-kata kotor, tentunya.

Kontras, kan?

Ini baru bejat. Ancur.

Oh, ternyata ada satu makhluk kelas ini yang tidak berada di tempatnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Kemana gerangan si jenius buntut dari keluarga Uchiha ini?

Rupa-rupanya pemuda yang baru-baru ini disejajarkan dengan Edward Cullen dari film _Twilight _ini sedang asyik mendengarkan musik dari _handphone-_nya di luar kelas. Tubuh tegapnya bersandar pada salah satu tiang di balkon. Sepasang mata yang sedalam palung itu terpejam. Angin dengan anggun menggerakkan helaian rambutnya yang hitam legam. Pose yang sungguh keren. Tapi kenapa malah mirip model iklan sampo?

Musik lembut yang memanjakan gendang telinganya membuatnya teringat akan perkataan Naruto semalam. Dimana hatinya kebat-kebit—layaknya anak burung onta yang sedang belajar terbang namun selalu gagal—setelah sahabat sehidup semati namun enggan diakuinya itu melontarkan kabar burung yang beredar.

"Me~ Teme~_" Naruto menekan-nekan pinggang Sasuke, berharap sahabat sehidup sematinya itu menimbulkan reflek layaknya korban ulat bulu._

_Tapi Sasuke masih tetap fokus pada bukunya._

_HUP! _

"Teme_~" Naruto kembali melancarkan aksi dengan memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Naas, Sasuke dengan anggun melemparkan kaos kakinya tepat di wajah si pria matahari._

_Ajaib! Naruto mental!_

"Teme_~ Rawr_~_" Naruto sok mendesah sensual tepat di telinga kiri Sasuke. Sasuke sih tidak peduli sebelum…_

_GRAUK!_

_Naruto menggigit kupingnya bagaikan kerupuk yang renyah._

_Dan Sasuke secara reflek membanting tubuh tak berdosa itu di atas lantai kamarnya._

"_Sakit, _Teme_~ Aku kan cuma mau tanya soal berita homoanmu sama Neji-_senpai!"

_BRAKK!_

_Kali ini Naruto nyangkut di tembok kamar Sasuke._

"_SASUKEE! KALAU MAU HOMOAN BARENG NARUTO JANGAN DI SINII!" dari bawah Itachi berteriak keras-keras, sukses membikin buku yang dibawa Sasuke mendarat di kepalanya. Lalu pingsan._

Sasuke mendengus, membikin seantero cewek-cewek junior maupun senior di Konoha _High School _bakal jatuh bersimbah darah dari kedua lubang hidungnya karena merasa terbang melihat _image cute _yang ditampilkan Sasuke barusan. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Toh tidak ada yang melihatnya karena ini jam kosong bagi kelasnya.

"_Makanya cari cewek, dong! Seperti aku, ada Hinata~" Naruto berputar-putar ria di dalam kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang dalam tahap isengnya pun menjulurkan kaki, membuat si pirang ini tersandung lalu jatuh berguling-guling._

"_SASUKE, SUDAH KUBILANG HOMOANNYA JANGAN DI SINI!" Sasuke kembali melemparkan bukunya tepat ke kepala Itachi. Kali ini Itachi sempoyongan, lalu menabrak pot hingga kembali pingsan._

_Setelah puas melihat pingsannya Itachi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto yang sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya. __"Kenapa harus dicari? Dilihat saja bisa, kan?"_

"_Aduh, Sasuke!" Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku lain, "Maksudku itu pacaran, bukan hanya sekedar dicari! Kalau cari mah aku sudah dapat ribuan!"_

_Sasuke kembali memukul Naruto, "Oh."_

_Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke lagi, "Setidaknya cobalah taktik menggombal—"_

_PUK! "—Biar yang lain tahu kau itu normal—" _

_PUK! "—Lama-lama aku juga takut dekat-dekat dengamu tahu."_

"_Tapi aku tak usah memukulku bolak-balik, _Baka_!"_

_BUAGH!_

_Naruto kembali nyangkut di tembok._

Sasuke kembali tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara pintu berderit. Rupanya Sakura. Gadis cantik dengan tubuh ramping dan rambut nyentrik itu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di salah satu tiang di balkon kelas.

Shit_, ada Sakura! _Buru-buru Sasuke memencet tombol _pause _pada _handphone _miliknya.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke. Senyum manisnya membentuk lengkungan huruf 'U' pada bibir tipisnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Entah untuk penghematan atau apa, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?" Sakura melayangkan pandangan bola mata _emerald-_nya ke arah lapangan yang sepi tanpa penghuni. Lalu ia kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah bertanya balik. Dasar sok _cool._

"Hanya mencari udara segar. Kau tahu lah, di dalam bosan, sumpek, dan sesak sekali," bersamaan dengan itu Sakura merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Kedua bola matanya terpejam lalu ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku pun begitu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, tentunya Sasuke sadar jika harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Begitu pun level otaknya. Mana sudi dia bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang asyik berjoget serta nge-_rap _dengan kata-kata kotor seperti itu? Demi nama Uchiha, itu sama saja dengan meloakkan harga diri Uchiha miliknya. Dan lagi berjoget seperti itu? Memangnya dia topeng monyet hasil kawin silang yang sering dibanggakan oleh Kakuzu si satpam keluarga Inuzuka? _Please, _deh.

_Gak, gak, gak level! Gak, gak, gak level! Aku nggak level…_

"Halo?"

Oh, ternyata itu _ringtone handphone _Sakura toh. Sasuke malu sendiri.

Eh, ngapain malu? Harga dirinya kan terlalu tinggi buat malu.

Duh, nggak tahu malu, dong?

Aduh, lupakan deh.

"Oke, _bye._" Sakura mengakhiri panggilannya. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang sedang—sok—asyik mendengarkan musyik dengan tatapan kosong. Kesurupan, mungkin? Sakura buru-buru menepis pikiran ngawurnya barusan.

Dua langkah lagi Sakura bakal sukses menempelkan diri pada tubuh tegap Sasuke, tapi kalau itu terjadi bisa-bisa Sasuke malah _ilfeel _terhadap Sakura, maka Sakura mengambil langkah aman: berjarak setengah meter dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Hening melanda.

Tidak heran, sih. Toh, Sasuke memang hemat bicara.

Tapi masalahnya Sakura—rasanya ia jadi patung selamat datang dadakan. Apalagi dengan posisinya yang berada di balkon, dekat pintu kelas pula!—duh, ia benci suasana seperti ini.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" Sakura memanggil Sasuke pelan, takut-takut Uchiha bantet itu tersinggung karena kegiatan mendengarkan musiknya terganggu oleh panggilan Sakura.

Syukur beribu syukur Sasuke sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, memandang sosok Sakura. "Hn?"

Sakura keki sejenak, masalahnya ia belum mempersiapkan bahan pembicaraan—soalnya Uchiha Sasuke kan pelit sekali, bahkan untuk urusan bicara.

TING!

Sebuah bohlam dengan nyala remang-remang tiba-tiba terpasang di otak Sakura. Sepertinya gadis ini sudah menemukan sebuah topik pembicaraan—atau dia belum membayar tagihan listrik?

"Itu… kau sedang mendengarkan lagu apa? Rasanya kau sangat menikmati sekali," Sakura meringis, takut-takut topiknya garing.

Bener banget. Garing bo'!

Mampus kau, Sasuke! Jangan sampai ia tahu!

Sasuke baru saja akan membuka katupan kedua belah bibirnya yang memiliki tingkat keseksian yang tinggi itu, tetapi sebelum itu tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Naruto tadi malam. Yah, gagal deh liat seksinya mulut Uchiha kalau lagi ngomong.

"_Setidaknya cobalah taktik menggombal biar yang lain tahu kau itu normal."_

Maka dengan langkah memantapkan hati secara singkat, ia mulai beraksi.

"Dengarkan saja sendiri."

ITU? CUMA ITU AKSINYAAA?

"Uh-oh," Sakura mengambil _headset _yang disodorkan Sasuke kepadanya. Dipasangnya baik-baik agar ia bisa mendengarkan dengan pasti alunan musik yang mengalun dari benda mungil itu. Ternyata…

_No music. _Hening.

"Lho, kok nggak ada suaranya, Sasuke-_kun?_" Sakura bertanya dengan tampang _innocent _yang terkesan blo'on.

Sasuke menyeringai. Lelaki keren itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gadis imut beiriris menyala di depannya. Menyadari posisi mereka yang semakin dekat, sang gadis pun mengambil sejumput jarak ke belakang. Dengan sedikit berbisik, Sasuke berkata, "Karena kau mendengarkan suara hatiku."

Wajah Sakura sedikit demi sedikit mulai dijalari warna kemerahan.

Mungkin dia demam.

Oh, bukan! Mungkin dia malu.

Eciyeee~

Sasuke menyeringai. Sepertinya taktiknya berhasil. _Yeah, _dengan ini dia bisa membuktikan kepada Naruto kalau dia adalah laki-laki sejati!

"Uh. Um. Apa hatimu tidak punya suara, Sasuke-_kun? _Kalau hatimu bersuara, mungkin aku bisa mendengar sesuatu dari situ," Sakura menunjuk _headset _Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu, sebagai seorang gadis tentu saja dia grogi diperlakukan seperti ini.

SKAK MAT!

_Putar otak, Sasuke! Kau mau gombalanmu sia-sia, hah?_

Bohlam yang tadi terpasang di otak Sakura kini berpindah ke otak Sasuke—hei, apa semua orang telat bayar tagihan listrik bulan ini?

"Karena hatiku tak bisa berkata-kata tiap ada di dekatmu."

Warna kemerahan kini sudah menjalari paras ayu Sakura. Gadis itu meringis, lalu cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke berhasil melelehkan hatinya. _Great job_, Uchiha!

Sambil tertawa dalam hati atas keberhasilannya menggombal—yang tak pernah bisa dilakukan seorang Uchiha mana pun—ia lalu memencet tombol pada _handphone-_nya.

||_Now Playing_||ABG Tua||02:15||

Gubrak. Ternyata Sasuke memencet tombol _pause _saat Sakura datang, agar gadis itu tak bisa mendengarkan alunan lagu ABG Tua melalui _headset _Sasuke. Sebagai seorang yang berharga diri tinggi, bisa mati frustasi dia kalau _image _Uchiha-nya hancur.

Ternyata oh ternyata…

Tapi untungnya semua taktik miliknya berhasil. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Sekali klik, _image _nggak hancur, nggombal pun sukses. Memang Uchiha ditakdirkan ahli dalam segala bidang, ya.

Di tengah suasana yang melambungkan hati Uchiha muda itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang membahana dari dalam kelas.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YA AMPUN, AKU NGGAK SANGGUP LIHAT EKSPRESINYA WAKTU NGGOMBAL TADI!"

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! AKU BILANG APA—SASUKE PASTI BISA MENGGOMBAL! TOS DULU, SAKURA! BERIKAN UANGNYA!"

_Apa?_

Jadi dia ditipu?

Dasar Naruto sialan. Ternyata tujuannya menceramahi Sasuke untuk ini toh.

Duh, kenapa dia bisa tidak sadar, sih?

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hatinya yang melambung tinggi kini terhempas jauh ke inti bumi. Aduh, panas!

Dalam kesakithatiannya ia menyadari sesuatu: jangan berangan terlalu tinggi, jatuhnya sakit, deh! Sumpah!

Dan satu fakta yang membuatnya semakin terpuruk: Uchiha mana pun memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menggombal, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Sasuke misuh-misuh sendiri sambil meratapi kemirisannya, sementara Naruto dan Sakura bersenang-senang di dalam kelas setelah mendapatkan uang taruhan dari Kiba, Ino, dan Karin.

_**||FIN||**_

_**||Story: 1524 words||**_

_**This is Author Bacot Area!**_

**Sacc **_**says: No comment**_**. Capek.**

**Hanna **_**says**_**: (:|**

**Dai **_**says**_**: Ini **_**based on true story**_** loh :DD**

**Rafa **_**says**_**: Minta **_**review**_** yaa :DD Tengkyuu**


End file.
